


Things we speak about each other

by Drama95



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Fedal - Freeform, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drama95/pseuds/Drama95
Summary: Not fiction.. Real Quotes they have said about eachother in their press conferences.Most of them are lovely and some of them are a little normal (like it's normal to have disagreements sometimes)And boy they have been asked about eachother a Lot...a lot :-D
Relationships: Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to assemble as much as i could.  
> After reading,Some of you can get nostalgic about those good old fedal days and the others who were not following them back then can get a idea of, why people give so much of importance to their Rivalry/Relationship/Friendship  
> [now that rafa also say the word ahh] that they have developed over the years.  
> 'Statistically' Fadole/Rafole most probably will end up as more important rivalry(With all due respect to Novak who deserves that,at least for the hell of a tennis player that he is.) But the 'Historic' Importance of Fedal will go unmatched.  
> I hope you guys read this, Did put lot of efforts in this.. Some of the things they have said are very Endearing.  
> Enjoy!!!!!!!!   
> (bold italic my words.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2004-2006

**2004:**

**After that infamous doubles match:**

** Roger: ******

**Q. You played the Spanish Davis Cup team of Nadal and Robredo the other day. What do you think of their abilities on court? What do you think of Nadal in particular?**

ROGER FEDERER: I thought it was an entertaining doubles, first of all. I really enjoyed it because I don't play doubles very often. I played with my Davis Cup and friend Yves, I've shared apartments with him for two years. It's fun to help him on the tour and at the same time try to do as well as we can. What concerns Nadal and Robredo, I think they're good players. I was a little surprised how well they played. But you saw they played more often together than me and my partner. You know, we had many, many chances. But, you know, I wouldn't say they were lucky, but they were just more consistent on the day. It's great for Spain that they have so many good new players. I think Nadal, especially, he's got a lot of energy. It's tough to see in a doubles match what he can do. But already at his age to play such good doubles, and he's a singles player actually, it's good to see.

**Miami 2004**

**Before the 1st meeting:**

** Roger: **

**Q. What is your scouting report on Rafael Nadal?**

ROGER FEDERER: Luckily, I played him in doubles last week so I know a little bit more about his game than I would have. So at least I don't have to see him play anymore because I know how he plays now, and I'm looking forward. It's gonna be a good match. He's definitely one of the guys that will be around in the future.

**Q. His scouting report, if he had to play you, was if he plays as well as he's capable of playing and you have a bad day, he can win. Otherwise, he says, he loses. What is your reaction to that?**

ROGER FEDERER: Well, I mean, I guess he wants to take some pressure off himself, which is kind of normal. Because maybe people expect already too much of him. I don't know, people expect him maybe to beat me on a good day, which I think is totally possible. But he's right, he should push it away from him. Tomorrow he's definitely got a chance. Today wasn't my best, and I got to improve.

**After:**

**Rafa :**

**Q. How does it feel to beat the No. 1 seed?**

RAFAEL NADAL: Yes, I'm very happy because I played one of the best matches in my life. Obviously, he didn't play his best tennis and that's the reason why I could win. I mean, if he had played his best tennis, I would have had no chance. But that's what happens in tennis. If a player like me plays at a very, very good level and a top player like Roger doesn't play his best tennis, I can win. But, sure, I'm really, really happy.

 **Q. (Inaudible)**?

RAFAEL NADAL: Yeah, I played almost perfect tennis today because I was playing inside the court, dominating the exchanges and pressing him so he couldn't play his game. But one thing I forgot, I served extremely well today, probably I never served like this in my life. That was really the key.

**Q. Everybody seems to be afraid to play Federer. You did not look like you were afraid.**

RAFAEL NADAL: Yes, I mean, I was afraid that he could win 6-1, 6-1 or 6-1, 6-2 but I was really looking forward to playing this match because I was playing against the No. 1 player in the world. I went on court with a positive attitude, not with the attitude of, "Oh, let's try and win one game.

**Roger:** **_(Honestly whole presser needs a read)_**

**Q. Your thoughts on the match? What was he able to do to get you out of rhythm?**

ROGER FEDERER: Well, I think it's always difficult to play someone for the first time, first of all. But I think, you know, overall he played a very good match. He was the better player today. It was tough for me to, you know -- I mean, I had time to get the rhythm, but, you know, he played very aggressive and I couldn't quite play maybe the way I wanted to.

**Q. Were you surprised how aggressive he did come out? It seemed like every shot he was hitting was perfect.**

ROGER FEDERER: He doesn't hit the ball flat and hard. It's more with a lot of spin, which makes the ball bounce, bounce high, and that's a struggle I had today. I tried to get out of it, but kind of couldn't. I thought in the beginning I maybe wasn't going for my shots enough, where in the end I thought I was hitting the ball better. But I felt the match maybe kind of went his way, and, you know, he hit some really incredible shots. That's what youngsters do, so... (Laughter).

**Q. Are you surprised such a young guy could come at you like that?**

ROGER FEDERER: No, no, I'm not surprised. I've heard a lot about him and saw some matches of him. I think this is not a big surprise for everybody.

**Q. As the world No. 1, still only 22, does it frighten you that he is almost five years younger than you?**

ROGER FEDERER: Well, what can you do (smiling)? I think he's put a lot of hard work into his game. We all know that, you know, the youngsters from today - because we feel young, but there's always younger players than you, and, you know, we all remember when we were 17, we already felt we were great players. Then suddenly, you're around for a few years and you feel like, "Well, now I've proven it to everybody I'm a good player." It's totally different view of the game, especially I think interesting are the first three years. So I think he's enjoying his tennis. That's exactly what he should do. We'll see how strong he will be in two years. But, I mean, the start to his career so far has been incredible.

**Q. Did you sense that he was nervous at all? Did you see that in him?**

ROGER FEDERER: No. In the beginning maybe little bit, when you walk on court. I think he's kind of a little bit shy, you know, on court. He looks at me as an incredible great player, you know. I just felt more of a respect level than nerve. **_(he did confirm_ _this didn't he? :-p )_**

**Q. I guess this win for him tonight must feel, in a way, like it felt for you when you beat Sampras, that sort of major victory, that major breakthrough. How important is that kind of victory to your career? ( _SILLY QUESTION)_**

ROGER FEDERER: For me, it was -- I think it's -- I don't know if you can compare. Mine was in Wimbledon, you know. Definitely this is also big tournament, but, I don't know, it's tough because I'm still not much, much older than he is. Sampras, for me, was more of -- I think more than I am for him. He's got different idols, I think (smiling). For me, I think this win counts little bit different for us.

> * * *

**2005**

**Miami** **2005:**

 _**Sometimes questions are** _ **_impromptu and i'll just paste them under their name._ **

**Rafa:**

**Q. Last year when you beat Federer here, how big was that for your career and your motivation?**

RAFAEL NADAL: You always have motivation, but obviously I rate that as one of my best matches because I think Federer is the best player. I certainly have good memories about that match.

**Roger:**

**Q. Did it surprise you, the strength of Nadal, so there will be no other final with you and Ljubicic?**

ROGER FEDERER: No, I knew this was going to be an open match between the guys. They've been both playing well. You know, Nadal hasn't been having the chance really to show how good he really is. But I felt it here last year, so I'm not surprised at all. It's a good surface for him, you know. I'm favoring him for the finals on the other side of the draw.

**Before the final:**

**Rafa:**

**Q. Will you at all, if it is Federer in the final, be thinking back to that evening last year here?**

RAFAEL NADAL: No, I think every match is different. And this is I have another year. I have 19 now...

**Q. 18 (laughter).**

RAFAEL NADAL: No, I have 18 now (laughing). Last year I have 17. I really think I play one of my best matches. I think I improve in my shots and my serve. But the last year against Federer, I play one of my best matches in my career, no? I play unbelievable, and I really hope I play the same match this year...

TRANSLATOR: To play as well as he did last year, but also with improvements.

 **Q. Many players, when they play Federer, are intimidated, think that even when they go out on court**.

RAFAEL NADAL: Normally, no? Federer won all matches. I hope Federer don't play one of his best matches. And if he don't play very, very well, and I play one of my best matches, I think I have a little bit chance, no, in case Federer win.

**Q. So last year you played one of your best matches, but he didn't play one of his?**

RAFAEL NADAL: No, I think he don't play good match last year, no, because he was the No. 1 and he is the No. 1. And if he play very good, and I play very good, he won (smiling).

**Roger:**

**Q. You're getting better in this tournament. In my opinion, every game you played got better. Do you feel confident it won't be three in a row against Nadal, one single and one double you lost?**

ROGER FEDERER: Oh, yeah, well, doubles you cannot really count, you know. That was last year in Indian Wells. I'm looking forward to that match. It's going to be so different, you know, because he plays with much more spin than Andre, moves kind of different, of course, you know. He's a lefty, which totally changes everything. You have to get used to that. I'm happy I got a day in between to, again, think about it. I'm used to these big occasions, so I hope that that's going to, of course, carry me through. Also, again, once more, I'll play a great finals. But I know the tough opponent is waiting for me. He's got a great future. It's going to be a tough one.

**After:**

**Rafa:**

**Q. In the third set, when Federer throws his racquet, what was your reaction? Is that a point where you think "I've got him now"? How did you react when you saw he was so upset and frustrated?**

RAFAEL NADAL: He broke the racquet I think in the 5-4, no, in the 5-4 in the third. So I... (Through translation). He says that there was a ball that they called in and that he was told it was, even on TV, that they saw it called out. It became 0-40, and he had to serve.

**Q. My question was about your reaction to Federer throwing his racquet.**

RAFAEL NADAL: (Through translation) He's played with a lot of players that throw their racquets. Of course it's surprising to see Federer throw his racquet, but it makes you think you're closer to victory because he's frustrated and throwing his racquet.

 **Q. What does** **that say about Federer, that even with 73 errors he's able to come back and win?**

RAFAEL NADAL: (Through translation) Federer is a player who makes mistakes, and that's not his strength. His strength is the way he can surprise you, and that usually in those important moments he doesn't make mistakes.

**Roger:**

Q. **What was the thing about his game that impressed you the most and gave you the most trouble?**

ROGER FEDERER: Well, he's an outstanding athlete, you know. Of course he moves totally different to most of the players, you know. Of course he's fast, you know. But because he's a lefty, you know, it kind of changes so many things, you know. His forehand is huge, you know. Even on the run, you know, can hit it with the spins, you know, backhand to the court, make you hit another tough shot, you know - anyway for me. His backhand, hits very close to his body, but he still kind of gets it back well, you know, and hard when he's under pressure. So I mean, that's the thing that he does well. Especially he's a good defense player as well, you know, not only does he have a great forehand. We'll see, of course, very much from him in the future. So for me this was a big match because I know what a great player he will be one day.

**Q. Were you surprised at how well he played in the first game?**

ROGER FEDERER: No, I wasn't surprised, you know. I know how good a player he is. Of course, you know, every match I go into, I'm this huge favorite, you know. When I lose sets, it's like crazy, you know. So I knew the danger of Nadal today. Yeah, that was till the very end.

**Q. From a distance it looks like there's a curious spin to the ball. How does it look on the court? Is it different?**

ROGER FEDERER: It bounces very high, you know. He doesn't play it very long, but short so it bounces high. Until you actually realize that you can actually attack the ball, it's too late and it gets up high on you. From then on, it's actually a very risky shot to go for something. But I really had the feeling my forehand started to work extremely well, once I got back into the match. Yeah, it's just the whole game changes, you know. We don't have many great lefties in the game right now, so it's good we have one again.

**French 2005:**

**Roger:**

**Q. The other day Nadal said you are the absolute favorite in Wimbledon and the fast surface, but that here in Roland Garros there's no absolute favorite. Do you agree with that?**

ROGER FEDERER: That's an interesting way of putting pressure on people (smiling). It's clever. He's not stupid. I think there are a number of favorites here, and he knows well who they are. And the answer for Wimbledon is not stupid either. He must be very tired because he hasn't played for two weeks.

**Q. Every time we ask him if he's the favorite, he says no, he's not the absolute favorite.**

ROGER FEDERER: It's true. I see that with other possible favorites. Not the absolute favorites, Coria, Ferrero, Safin, Roddick, Moya, myself. I wouldn't like to play against many of those players. I think we have many dangerous opponents here ‑ Nadal being one of them. Maybe slightly more dangerous than others.

**After the semifinal:**

**Roger:**

**Q. Very difficult moment for you to have to analyze what happened out there, but could you try for us, please.**

ROGER FEDERER: Simple version for me is, uhm, started bad and finished bad basically (smiling), was good in the middle ‑ and that was not good enough. That's like the short and simple version.

Of course, you know, afterwards you go further, but that's for me what I sum up right now.

**Q. You're in a more difficult position than in Miami, but you managed to come back from that. Did you try to draw on that experience? Did you think you could come back?**

ROGER FEDERER: Well, at sort of Love‑15 down in the last game, yeah. You think, "Yeah, let's do it like in **Miami**." But you don't just pull a rabbit out of the hat, do you? It's sort of tough to do, you know, especially against him. He's so solid, you know.

So that's why I look at that result in my Miami as a very big result in my career because, coming back from two sets to love is enormous, plus he was up a break, plus he was up in the breaker eventually. To come back in the heat, you know, like this against him, that was a great effort.

**Q. Do you feel Rafa deserved the victory? Do you feel Rafa has improved since your _Miami_ match?**

ROGER FEDERER: Oh, I mean, of course he has. He deserved his victory. He was the better player tonight. Never take anything away from somebody who beat me, because I was trying my best. At times I played good; sometimes I didn't play so good.

But I didn't feel like he's a totally different player to Miami. I mean, it's only two months ago. It's not much time to really improve your game. Even on clay, you know, he should have beaten me in three sets in Miami. And here I was already at four sets.

I know I can beat him on any surface, which is good to know, because he's going to be a threat in the future. It's a pity, you know, he beat me here in the semis of a **_Slam_** , which is tough.

**Q. What was the difference between you and Nadal today?**

ROGER FEDERER: I think he was more consistent, he was more constant throughout the match. I was a bit less consistent. I did a good job in the beginning and not that well afterwards. I think I didn't do such a great match. I could have played a better match. He was okay, but he was not very consistent.

**Rafa:**

**Q. Can you tell us how you feel right now?**

RAFAEL NADAL: Yeah, I am very happy. So I am very happy. I am in the final, for me that is very important. Is a dream for me. Is a dream for me. I can won today against the No. 1 ‑ not only the No. 1 for the tennis, but the No. 1 for the person and for his sportivity (sic).

**Q. You had a chat with Roger at the net. What did he say to you after?**

RAFAEL NADAL: After the match?

**Q. Yes.**

RAFAEL NADAL: I say him, "I am sorry." And he say me,"No, no, you played very well." He said,"Congratulations. Good luck for the future and good luck for the final."

Is not easy when one player is the No. 1 lost in one semifinal of Grand Slam of Roland Garros when he never won here. And he's unbelievable, no? _**(Aww sweet:-) )**_

**Q. A final against an _Argentine_ player, is that a summary of the situation on clay? Or can a player that plays serve and volley win here, like _Federer_?**

RAFAEL NADAL: Federer for me is the best player wherever. Federer for me is an amazing player. When he played well, it was very difficult for me. I was having trouble with his forehand. When I managed to escape his game, that's when I was able to score points.

But Federer always shows that he's the best. Obviously,he could win here.

**Random:**

**Madrid 2005:**

**Rafa:**

**Q. Talking about this incredible year, you're adding more victories than Federer. If Federer is an alien, what are you?**

RAFAEL NADAL: Well, maybe an exception. But Shanghai, I talked to him the other day, to Federer, he told me he was going to visit Shanghai. I hope him to be. It's better for us if he's there. 78 victories, but a few defeats, too.

**Q. (In English.) You were saying you spoke to Federer the other day. Was that on the telephone?**

RAFAEL NADAL: (In Spanish.) Yeah, I spoke to him on the phone. I asked him how he was feeling with his ankle, he had a problem. He was wearing crutches still, but he hopes to be in Shanghai. He wishes to be there.

Q **. (In English.) Do you speak to him often or is that unusual?**

RAFAEL NADAL: (In Spanish.) No, not often. Sometime as few times to congratulate him, for Wimbledon, for instance, the US Open, and right now I spoke to him during this Masters Series.

**Q. (In English.) This is a telephone conversation, not email?**

RAFAEL NADAL: (In English.) Yeah, telephone, telephone.

**Q. (In English.) This is interesting. It shows that although you're big rivals, you can have respect and consideration for each other?**

RAFAEL NADAL: (In Spanish.) Yeah, besides, we have a good relationship. Federer, he's not only No. 1 and a great person; he's a man that's calm and quiet, good person. He's nice. That's the most important thing.

**Roger us open 2005:**

**Q. A question on Nadal: His rise to No. 2, is that in a way good for you because it creates another challenge for you? You wouldn't play him until the final, if you both got there, does it give you edginess you need to stay on top?**

ROGER FEDERER: I'm happy to see him, you know, doing so well because I really think it's great for the game and he's had incredible success. At a young age like this, it is extraordinary, really. I'm a big fan of his game. You know, it's really different. It's something I haven't seen in basically never, you know. So this is always good when you get to see a new guy on the block. I think it just adds even more spice to the men's tennis we already have with Roddick and Safin and Hewitt and Agassi and already now Nadal. I think it only helps men's tennis. I'm not too concerned playing him. For me it's a challenge more than being feared or anything.

* * *

**2006**

**Montecarlo 2006:**

**Rafa: _(Rogelio <3)_**

****Q. I know that there is a lot of questions about Federer, but is he some kind of an idol for you in special ways?**   
**

RAFAEL NADAL: If he -- if Federer is idol for me? **  
 ******

****Q. Yes, yes.**   
**

RAFAEL NADAL: I never had idol, no. I never had idol. I admire him a lot because he's a very good person, especially for that. Second, because for me, is the best of the history, no. I don't know (indiscernible), but maybe he is the best. **  
 ******

****Q. Are you kind of friends with him?**   
**

RAFAEL NADAL: What? **  
**

****Q. Friends, are you friends, you and Roger?**   
**

RAFAEL NADAL: We have a good relationship, no. But the friends, you know, is not -- not easy for that. You listen me in English (laughing)? **  
**

****Q. I'm listening.**   
**

RAFAEL NADAL: I can't speak too much, no (smiling).

****Q. But you talk to him?**   
**

RAFAEL NADAL: Yes. Yes, sure. Yeah, when he won anything, I send him SMS, no, always.

****Q. I heard you call him like "Rogelio"? Something like that?**   
**

RAFAEL NADAL: Si, when I speak with him, Roger, but normally Rogelio.

****Q. Who are your best friends on the tour then?** **

RAFAEL NADAL: Moya, especially because I have a lot of confidence with him, no. I practice always with him in Mallorca and I know him a long time ago, no, before I am in the tour, no. So I have a very good relation with lot of players, no. In Spain, Feliciano. A lot. Alberto Martin. So I have a good relation with all, no. Ferrero. My best friend with out Spain is Monaco, no, from Argentina. But I have good relation Zabaleta, all players. Nalbandian.

**before the final**

**Roger:**

****Q. Is playing Rafael on clay one of the highlights of the season for you? Is that something you look forward to?** **

ROGER FEDERER: Yeah, absolutely. I think when I play him, usually now it's in the finals, which is obviously exciting. I think on clay right away, you know, it's gonna give me a direction, you know, if I will play him at the French or elsewhere that, you know, how I've got to play him in the future. The more I play him, I think the better it is for me. That's just the way I see it when I play against him. Because he's quite one-dimensional with his game _ **(huh.. :/)**_ I said after Dubai I actually felt pretty good playing against him. I thought I actually saw, you know, the way I should play against him. But, again, it's not going to give me any success; I've got to beat him.  
Tomorrow I've got an opportunity, you know, one more. I think that's actually good leading up into the clay court season, I can right away play against a tough player like Rafael.

**Rafa:**

**Q. Roger Federer is playing well, obviously. How do you look at the meeting with him?**  
RAFAEL NADAL: He's playing well, no? He's winning all matches very easy. I don't know the final of this one, but he is winning easy all matches. Not the first one against Djokovic, but after he play very well. And the same, like always, no? I need play my best for try the victory. And if I am play my best and he play his best, will be very difficult, too. But if I play my best, any chance I have, no.

 **Q. Once again, Federer always said that he doesn't like to play you because you put pressure on his backhand with your forehand, so the strategy is quite simple: To play his backhand.**  
RAFAEL NADAL: Yeah, very simple (laughter). If you look the window, is very, very easy, no (laughing)? Why all the players don't do the same,no? Maybe not easy, no. _**(cheeky)**_

**After:**

**Rafa:**

**Q. What do you think it means that Federer is winning so easily here against everybody? Maybe the first match was tougher, but the other matches, easy. Then he plays against you and he lost. Means that you are just Nadal and Federer and that's it, or are there other players that can compete with you and Federer?**

RAFAEL NADAL: You know. You know the other players can compete perfectly with me, sure (smiling). With Federer, I don't know. But with me, sure (smiling). _**(lol rafa...)**_  
 ****

**Q. Do you think Federer now has a complex?**

RAFAEL NADAL: I can't say nothing about that,no. Federer is the best, one of the best of the history. What complex, no?  
Australia, Indian Wells and Miami, final here..

**Rome 2006:**

**Rafa:**

**Q. (Through translation.) Federer this morning met the Pope. Do you think that it will give him some advantage to beat you?**

RAFAEL NADAL: (Through translation.) I don't think he needs it. I think he can do it on his own - well, I hope not anyhow. We will meet, if we meet in the finals, it is a long way ahead and there is time.

**Roger:**

**Q. Is it true that you asked the Pope how to beat Nadal on clay?**

ROGER FEDERER: No. Don't need his help for that (smiling).  
THE TRANSLATOR: That's what he said, too.  
ROGER FEDERER: Is that what he said, too?  
THE TRANSLATOR: Nadal. That you don't need his help.  
ROGER FEDERER: Exactly. Well, there you go. At least we think the same way, no?  
THE TRANSLATOR: Yes.

**After final:**

**Roger:**

****Q. And you will play there against Rafa before Roland Garros for the fourth time?** ** **  
**

ROGER FEDERER: Oh, I'm not sure if our thoughts are right there right now. **  
 ******

 ****Q. Do you need it, a fourth match, before Roland Garros?** ** **  
**

ROGER FEDERER: We can practice together at the French Open - every day if he wants (smiling). _**(ahhh haha :-))))) )**_

**French 2006:**

**Before final:**

**Rafa:**

**Q. What do you most admire about _Roger_ _Federer_? **>

RAFAEL NADAL: I don't know. Maybe he's a normal guy. He's one of the best of the history. He's a superstar of the world ‑ not just in tennis, in all sports. He's a normal guy. He's a nice guy. I have a good relation with him. He's a good guy. I admire his humble, no?

**Q. After _Rome_ he said a couple of things about _Toni_ and coaching. Have you and he discussed that at all? Have you and he spoken about that?**

RAFAEL NADAL: I don't know, no? I don't know if he speaking with Toni, but maybe not. But Rome is Rome, Paris is Paris, and we can forgot, no?

**Q. If you don't have rivals to play PlayStation with, maybe you can ask _Federer_ to play with you?**

RAFAEL NADAL: I don't know whether I will go that far (smiling).

But, nah, I don't think so. I don't think he can beat me in the PlayStation. I don't think he trains enough for that. _**(:-p :-D)**_

**Roger:**

**Q. Last week you were saying that you can't call it a rivalry with _Nadal_ because it's so one‑sided so far in terms of results. What would you have to do to make it less one‑sided? How will you have to go about it?**

ROGER FEDERER: No changes now. I mean, that would be wrong. So we'll see first how he does.

But if that happens, I'm feeling good enough and knowing that I'm playing well. Got to play like I did in **_R_** ome, as usual, aggressive, patient and everything. 

No, I think it would be fantastic if he wins because to play in our first Grand Slam final against each other, I think that's quite special, you know, No. 1 and No. 2 in the world.

**After:**

**Rafa:**

**Q. You have often said that _Roger's_ No. 1, you're No. 2 in the rankings, and the rankings are important, but there's also the importance of when you play each other. You've now beaten him four times this year. When are you going to admit that you are at least his equal now in the world of tennis? **

**[ _i_** **_t took him only 13 years to finally admit openly that he is his equal :-) ]  
_ **

RAFAEL NADAL: If you look the list, you look a lot of points difference, no? So he is the No. 1 because he play better in all surfaces, no.

So I admire him. He's a very complete player. I never saw nothing the same with ‑‑ so, I have 20 years old before when I was born...

BENITO PEREZ‑BARBADILLO: Since I was born.

RAFAEL NADAL: Since I was born, I never seen that before. He's a more complete player. So he is the best. I can't say I am better than him because that's not true, no.

**Q. Four wins.**

RAFAEL NADAL: Yeah, but four wins. That's important, that's very, very nice for me. So for that I won today, no? But we wouldn't have comparison now, no? Not now.

**Q. I believe everybody saw there was great respect between you and _Federer_. I believe it's a model for young players and men and women who are playing tennis because some opponents don't have good relationships.**

RAFAEL NADAL: I believe there's no tension between us on the court. We are calm, both of us. We are faithful to each other. We respect each other. We never had any problems, and I don't think there will be problems. When we shook hands, he wished me good luck for **_Halle_** (sic). So we have absolutely no problems.

**Wimbledon 2006:**

**Before final:**

**Roger:**

**Q. Nadal's record against yours is very good. Does he get in your face? This mighty muscles bit, does he intimidate you?**

ROGER FEDERER: No. I see 10% of what he does, I turn around so quickly. So it's an advantage for me because I don't get to see all the things. I mean, I don't think he acts bad or anything. He just pumps himself up. That's legal, no?  
And, no, I mean, we've had some good matches in the past - him winning obviously more than me. It's gonna be an interesting match on grass obviously tomorrow.  
  
 **Q. When you're the No. 1 player in the world does it irk or annoy you that you have one player that has such a dominant record against you?**

ROGER FEDERER: I wish it was different, but again, when I came on tour, I also had bad records against some players. Over the last few years, I've been actually almost putting all the negative records into positive ones. Now I have one that happens to be negative again, and it's against the No. 2 player in the world. I'd rather have that than against the number 50th player in the world. It's kind of better this way.  
  
 **Q. Does the way he slows the game down make it difficult for you? He takes a long time between points.**

ROGER FEDERER: I mean, it's not because of that I lose, I don't think.  
  
 **Q. Does it make him difficult to play against, though?**

ROGER FEDERER: No.

**Q. Throughout the world history of tennis there's been some great battles between extraordinary players like Borg, McEnroe, Lendl, Edberg, Becker, so on. It seems like you and Rafael Nadal will be the next couple that are there. What do you say about it? Do you think about it?**

ROGER FEDERER: Absolutely, we've been more or less one year now, we met in tournaments playing each other on a few big occasions, you know. Yeah, we won so many titles last year and again this year. Didn't look very good this year for him early on with the injury, obviously. So I was happy really to see him coming back, you know, because it's always disappointing when you have one of your main rivals sitting on the sideline watching you from home with an injury.  
I saw how it felt during in October, November, when I tore my ligament, you know, watching him win Madrid and watch Berdych win Paris and watching especially somebody else winning Basel. It's not great fun if you think maybe you could be there yourself and competing for the title.  
No, I mean, I definitely think we've been, you know, playing for the No. 1 spot for the last year. Before, it was me and Lleyton or me and Andy, me and Marat, maybe me and Andre also at one stage. I'm happy I went through all those different players. This time around it's Rafa and it's great we play back to back in Grand Slam finals. I think it's very exciting for the sport.

 **Rafa** :

**Q. You seem to have the evil eye over Federer. Why is this? You've won six of your battles against him. What do you do, do you intimidate him? Your sleeves and the muscle...**

RAFAEL NADAL: Before the match in the locker I (pushing), after he go to the court a little bit... (smiling).  
No, no, no, I don't know, no? I always play very good matches against him. I am trying my best. I have little bit lucky, sure in Rome. In Dubai maybe, too, because I was losing easy. He was playing unbelievable.  
But I don't know, no? Maybe I am try my best. I fight every point. I continuing believing with the victory all the time. But, sure, is not normal win four times consecutive against one man just when he just lose four matches in the year, no?

**Q. What does this rivalry mean to tennis, do you think, between you and Roger?**

RAFAEL NADAL: I don't know, no? Maybe something's good, something's bad, no? I don't know exactly, no? For me, is good, sure, no?  
Maybe is nice for the people watch finals against the same people, no, because is nice one time you always can think this time gonna win Roger, this time gonna win Rafa. So maybe that's nice for the spectation (sic) against the No. 1, against the No. 2. Maybe that's good for tennis, no?  
  


**After:**

**Roger:**

**Q. A lot of people felt there was a tremendous amount of pressure on you coming into this situation. People were talking about Rafa beating you on other surfaces. This was your place, your house. In a way, it couldn't have been easy for you to deal with all that. What was your feeling on that? Did you feel that pressure?**

ROGER FEDERER: I'm very well aware of how important this match was for me. If I lose, obviously it's a hard blow for me. He wins French, Wimbledon, back to back. I was twice in the finals. That already hurt alone, but it was still great tournaments for me.  
It's important for me to win a finals against him for a change and beat him for a change. At Wimbledon I knew it was gonna be the place for me to do it the easiest way. Turned out to be tough and it shows how much he's improved over maybe an entire year.  
But maybe, you know, I had the pressure he had at the French Open, you know. I was trying to break his clay court streak there. He tried to break my grass court streak here. I think it was kind of tough to play each other again.  
  


**Q. As the best player in the world, how important is it for you to have a rivalry or challenge from somebody like Nadal who's burst on to the scene now?**

ROGER FEDERER: Well, for me, you know, I look at the big picture, you know, trying to stay healthy and trying to play well, you know, every tournament. And he's not always playing the same tournaments, you know, so obviously that's why I don't really look at the rivalry too much.  
But I think when we play so often in finals, I think it adds something to the game, you know, because people sometimes miss it and sometimes they don't have it and they want it, and when they have it, they don't want it. It's kind of very strange how that goes.  
I think now it's great. He's up-and-coming. I used to be the youngster. Now I'm, you know, sort of getting older. But, you know, he's so young that it's actually great rivalry I think we're having at the moment. Sometimes they absolutely can help tennis.

**Rafa:**

**Q. Do you believe Roger is or can be the greatest of all time?**

RAFAEL NADAL: He can, sure. He can. They always say he win a lot, and he win easy, no, a lot of matches easy. So that's good for try to do the best of the history, no? But he has 8, Sampras 14. We gonna see.

**Masters cup( Atp finals)**

**Rafa:**

**Q. The question is, do you think Roger found a way to beat you often, because the end of the winning streak over him was in the Wimbledon final because you lost to him.**

RAFAEL NADAL: Oh, well, I don't know. You can ask Roger if he find the way for beat me, no? But maybe that's not the true, no? Maybe the other matches he was very close to me for win. In Dubai he was winning one set. In Rome he has two match points. In Roland Garros he was winning the first set. Well, every match is very tough. Every match is very difficult. Sometimes I win, sometimes he win, no?  
Well, for me, he's playing best level. For me, no. For everybody, is playing better than me in the second part of the year for sure. And he's playing unbelievable, no? I saw him on TV. I saw live. Well, he's special, no, special player. Is gonna be very tough tomorrow beat him, win against him, no?  
But I will try the same like always. I gonna put my hundred percent and we will see always, no? That's it. When I play against him other times, he was the favorite, too.  
But tomorrow is difficult. I play on hard surface, too. It's not the same like Wimbledon and not clay. So I beat him in Dubai this year in hard surface, but outdoor. But I know gonna be very, very, very, very difficult match.

**Roger:**

**Q. It seems like there is a lot of emotion and respect when you play with Rafael Nadal. Is this something different, special, playing with him?**

ROGER FEDERER: Well, just the way he plays, you know. It's obviously so different. It's something, you know, I see so seldom, a lefty playing with so much spin. The way he plays, you know, it's very different.  
So I don't know. I feel it's a great challenge for me because he plays very much one-dimensional. He always plays the same way, but he does that so well. So it's up to me to be creative and aggressive and everything.  
It's a really big test for me. I'm happy I came through because these are the matches, you know, I'm waiting for, to beat sort of the best, you know, after me. So to beat him the last one of the season is obviously fantastic for me.

**Random:**

**Rafa: W &S**

**Q. Are you tired of being asked about Federer?**

RAFAEL NADAL: Hmm?  
  
 **Q. Are you tired of being asked about Federer?**

RAFAEL NADAL: No, for me it's okay. But, no, I want to -- I am not tired for speak about Federer. I am tired for speak about the rivalry of him and me because on the tour is a lot of good players, no?


	2. Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2007-2008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This much for now..Will do other ones if you guys like it..

**2007:**

**Random:**

**Roger:AO**

****Q. What makes Rafa so hard to beat for you on clay? I mean, Nadal.**  
**

ROGER FEDERER: Yeah, there's only one Rafa, in the top 10 at least or top two (laughter).  
Yeah, what is it? I guess he's physically very strong. Growing up on that surface. Being on a winning streak for 60 matches. He's very confident. He knows how to play. He covers the court extremely well. Maybe a lefty. We don't see that very often. This whole combination makes it very tough.  
He's a great player. I enjoy watching him on clay. I liked especially the challenge last year, the three matches we had was fantastic. I really enjoyed it.

**Q. Has there been another time since then where you were on the court and you didn't know exactly what to do?**

ROGER FEDERER: I think with Andy it's obviously more special because of his serve. He doesn't allow you to maybe get into that rhythm like you want to, whereas with like Rafael, you are going to get into a good rhythm. It was usually against Andy or then maybe on clay against Rafael at times, I felt like it's really hard to play against him, to win points, do that over and over again. I think these are usually the players I've felt it the most against.

**Roger: Miami**

**Q. Any thoughts on Rafael Nadal you can share with us?**

ROGER FEDERER: What do you want me to tell you?  
  
 **Q. After a big win --**

ROGER FEDERER: Yeah, he plays fantastic. For some it may come as a surprise. For me, I think it's normal. I always said I think he's -- if I'm not No. 1 he should be No. 1 because he's been playing so good over the last couple of years. For me I can't believe he hasn't won a tournament since the French Open.  
But he was not playing that bad. People were saying he was in a slump and everything, and I knew he just came up against one guy that was really hot. Indian Wells suits his game, and finally he played like he usually does and beat all the guys, so I was happy to see that.  
  


**Rafa: IW**

**Q. Larry Stefanki said that Gonzalez has the best forehand in the game at the moment.**  
RAFAEL NADAL: Who?  
  
 **Q. Gonzalez.**  
RAFAEL NADAL: Who say that?  
  
 **Q. Larry, the coach, Gonzalez's coach. And I'm wondering what do you think about that? Maybe you think that you have the best forehand?**  
RAFAEL NADAL: Me? Not me.  
  
 **Q. Or Federer?**  
RAFAEL NADAL: Huh?  
  
 **Q. Or Federer?**  
RAFAEL NADAL: Me, no. But for me, I have better forehand than Gonzalez. My opinion. Different, but I prefer Federer. If you say me, you can choose one. I choose Federer. That's it.

**Q. Is it possible that this year Roger Federer would win Roland Garros but Rafael would win Wimbledon? Is that a possibility?**

RAFAEL NADAL: If you have any paper and I can sign, I gonna sign.

**Montecarlo 2007:**

**Roger:**

****Q. About Nadal, after Wimbledon, he improved his serve and volley play. What will be his weak point to exploit?**  
**

ROGER FEDERER: Here? **  
  
 **Q. His weak point for you to exploit?**  
**

ROGER FEDERER: He doesn't have too many on clay, to be honest, that's why he's won his last 62. I think it's going to be interesting to see how he starts the clay court season.  
In my mind I think it's going to be very hard to beat him, as usual. I mean, a guy who backs it up so well year after year on clay, he's going to be tough again this year.  
I don't know if he improved his serve and volley much. I know he never does it. I think he's an excellent player; I've always said that. And it's good to have him back on clay again.

**Q. You going to play Rafa in Mallorca in May. What do you feel about it?**

ROGER FEDERER: I think it's exciting. The idea was there already six or nine months ago, and I said I was -- that would be fun to do something like this. It never happened before. It's a bit crazy and people might say, Why then? It's a bad timing. We also enjoy playing tennis for fun for a change. It doesn't always need to be crazy serious out on the match courts. And I think we enjoyed the match against each other in South Korea, we enjoy playing each other in exhibitions.  
The result is not the most important thing, it's about having fun out there. And Mallorca, it's a place I've never been to. It's his home city. He's been to Basel. It's going to be exciting and a good atmosphere.

**Rafa:**

**Q. Sorry to move to a different subject, but you're going play an exhibition with Roger in early May. Half clay, half grass; is that right?**

RAFAEL NADAL: We're going to play exhibition maybe the Wednesday after Barcelona.  
  
 **Q. On what surface?**

RAFAEL NADAL: On medium clay, medium grass.  
  
 **Q. Because Roger said one week ago that it was going to be only clay. Then it changed again?**

RAFAEL NADAL: No. He was maybe joking.  
  
 **Q. What do you think about this exhibition?**

RAFAEL NADAL: Well, going to be very nice for us. We was speaking for a long time about this exhibition. So for both it's going to be good experience, and Roger and me have ilusion (Spanish) for play. It's going to be in Mallorca the Wednesday after Barcelona.  
So everything is complete, so that's very good. Good expectation for Mallorca for this match.  
  
 **Q. How many people are there going to be?**

RAFAEL NADAL: I'm not sure, 7,000 or 9,000. I'm not sure.

**Q. Obviously you have a lot of respect for Roger, but the game he plays on clay, is there an aspect that you think he may need to improve on the surface to get closer to you?**

RAFAEL NADAL: Well, I don't know, no? He's very good. So I don't know. I really don't know, because I can't say nothing about him because going to be stupid, no? To be speaking against the (in Spanish.) What can I say about ten Grand Slam against two? So, well, he's very good in also places. Last year he play three finals two Masters Series one Grand Slam on clay. So this year he start well, no? He's not play bad play the first clay court tournament final, no? He start well without losing a set. Playing very good two matches against Ferrer and Ferrero. Tough opponents always on clay.  
So I saw him on TV and I like a lot his game, especially against David Ferrer and Ferrero. Very, very good matches.

**French 2007:**

**Roger:**

**Q. Today is Nadal's birthday. Did you congratulate him or not yet?**

ROGER FEDERER: I saw him briefly. By the time I heard it was his birthday, he was gone. So if I would see him, I will congratulate him, but I guess not through the media.

**Rafa: _(Raf's forehand dilemma)_**

**Q. Lleyton just was talking about the forehands that he faces on clay courts, and he said Gonzalez has a great forehand, and Federer has a great forehand, but yours was the toughest on clay. What is the toughest shot that you face in clay court tennis, the toughest shot?**

RAFAEL NADAL: I don't understand very good the question, so. I did not understand what he said about Federer.Well, Federer. Federer, in my opinion, have the best forehand in every single place, because he can play the best forehand in all places, on grass, on clay.So, well, Gonzalez has big power, but not the same control, control, you know, exactly.So I think I am not the best forehand of the tournament. No, I have some difference. I don't have a special big shot, no? I have a good backhand, good forehand -- well, a better forehand.But Moya have a big forehand, too. So it's one of the top guys with the forehand.

**Q. You don't think your forehand is a huge shot, a big shot?**

RAFAEL NADAL: It is a good shot, for sure. I can't be the No. 2 in the world for three years and have a bad forehand. So, that's true. No, I have a good forehand. For me, in my game, it's my best shot. But I don't know if it's one of the best forehands on the tour. In clay, maybe, one of the best.

**Before the final:**

**Rafa:**

**Q. You said that Roger is the best in the world. But do you feel that here you are the best? This is your place, that you are the No. 1 in the world on clay here?**

RAFAEL NADAL: I won the last two years, but he played semifinals and final. So it's not a bad results, too, no?

 **Q. But you still won?** RAFAEL NADAL: What?

 **Q. But you won?** RAFAEL NADAL: I won? Won, what is this?

 **Q. You won the last two times?** RAFAEL NADAL: Yeah, yeah.

**Q. So here you're at least better than him, right?**

RAFAEL NADAL: Yeah, yeah, and I was 51 matches without lose before the final of Hamburg. So, everything is the same. Anyway, anything can happen in the final. I just try to be with calm with me. Try to play very good match. And, this is -- well, say he's the favorite, I'm the favorite. Well, that doesn't matter in there, no? So I think the favorite always is the same. The favorite is the guy who play better on Sunday. And after, when the guy's coming here with the trophy, that's the favorite, no? But they think he's the No. 1, and maybe for that reason, maybe he's always the favorite, before the match.

**Q. Are you afraid the people will be on Federer's side tomorrow?**

RAFAEL NADAL: Why? No. Maybe people here want Federer to win the finals so that he wins the Grand Slam here. He's not won in two years, so I would find it normal if people were supporting him more than me. And if people wanted him to win more than they would want me to win, I have no problem with that. You know, I've been here three years already. This is my third year. And apart from that incident with Roger I had in the past, I had no problem here.

**After the final:**

**Rafa:**

**Q. After the match, when you were talking to the crowd, you said you felt bad that you had to beat Roger. Can you explain why you felt bad beating him.**

RAFAEL NADAL: Oh, I didn't say nothing about that, no. But, sure. No, I say I am sorry for Roger, no, because he lost -- he lost four -- he lost a Grand Slam here final. So sure, it is never easy, no? So I want to congratulate him, not just for his tournament and for his season, I want to congratulate him because he lost a big chance for him for have the four Grand Slams. And he be always with very good calm, accepting very well the situation. So -- you understand?

**Q. Federer is probably the best player in the world and he's won all three Grand Slam tournaments last year, except that of Roland Garros. Do you think this is something that he can achieve one day?**

RAFAEL NADAL: Well, what Federer has done is something that almost nobody has done in history, so what are you going to ask of Federer? What he does is exceptional already. He's played 18, 19 tournaments last year, and he came in final in all of them except one, the one when he lost against Murray. So I know how difficult it is to be playing Toronto, and Cincinnati with the heat and all this. It is the fourth year when he'll try and be No. 1. He's been No. 1 for three years. And last day I was watching the number of points that Sampras had when he was No. 1, I think he had 5500 -- I think it was 4800 points, and Federer has scored 8,000 points. So, I think I don't need to say -- there is no need to say more.

**Roger:**

**Q. What makes you suffer most in Nadal's game?**

ROGER FEDERER: Excuse me, I don't understand your question.

**Q. What is it you don't like in Nadal's tennis? What is most difficult for you?**

ROGER FEDERER: Well, he is a very good player on clay. That's very simple. I'm repeating myself. But I think he plays an excellent level of tennis. He moves extremely well on clay. He runs from one end of the court to the other. He has fantastic strokes on this surface, and he is very strong, mentally speaking, at his age. That's probably what is most impressive at such a young age. He's won three Roland Garros titles at the age of 21, that's pretty impressive.

**Q. When you came here this year, you had won once again Nadal on clay. So aren't you even more disappointed? Weren't your expectations even higher because you had won against Nadal before that?**

ROGER FEDERER: Well, you can put it the way you want. All I know, at the end of the day, is that I'm disappointed today, and I don't care a less about the way I've played over the last ten months or ten years. I wanted to win this match, and I didn't succeed. So, of course, it's a bit sad. But then, you know, life goes on. And I want to congratulate Rafa for this beautiful tournament, and beautiful achievement. He's never lost here. It's not like losing against a lucky loser.

**Random:**

**Rafa:**

**Q. Does the fact that Roger has broken his usual preWimbledon routine, feels unable to play at Halle, does that offer encouragement to people like you and a few other players who can seriously challenge him at Wimbledon and maybe break his run at Wimbledon?**

RAFAEL NADAL: I think who knows better Roger than himself. If he is not playing Halle is because he thinks his best preparation is be one week out of tournament and recover everything and go to Wimbledon with his better mentality, no? Well, I'm playing here and I know. For example, if I lose tomorrow, not doesn't matter for me, but is not the same than if Roger losing Halle. You understand me? The lose is not the same. For example, if I go to Barcelona and I lose in second round, the lose affect more if I lose in my best surface than if I lose in, well, one of not my best surfaces, no?  
I am coming here with not much pression, just try to play good tennis, try to adapt the faster as possible to grass. If I'm playing three matches, going to be very good for me because I'm going to have more hours on court before Wimbledon. But for himself, I think he goes to Halle and he has a lot of pressure for win the title, too. Is different situations. That's my opinion.

 **Q. There is the suggestion from some of the past players that feel you would win Wimbledon before Roger wins the French. Do you have any comment on that?** **_(well it did became reality)_ **

RAFAEL NADAL: Who says that?  
  
 **Q. Some past players. I think there was a suggestion from Stich, Ferreira.**

RAFAEL NADAL: Well, I really not agree with that. You never know what's going to happen. I play one final of Wimbledon. Yeah, good result, but just one year. Roger have two finals of Roland Garros, one semifinals, four titles in Hamburg, important Masters Series, finals of Monte-Carlo two years consecutive, finals in Rome two times, too. Is unbelievable player, on clay, too. We know that. People don't know, and me, I don't know if I'm a very good player on grass. The results for Roger is yes and for me not yet.

**Wimbledon 2007:**

**Before the final:**

**Roger:**

****Q. Do you have the same de'ja vu feeling last year, reaching the final with Nadal?** **

ROGER FEDERER: Well, kind of, I guess. You know, it always feels -- but it's pretty similar when you meet each other again. It's like the French Open, you know, when we met again in the finals. You get a same feeling. But the way we got there this year was totally different. You know, last year I played incredible well all the way through, didn't drop a set, had an incredible tough draw. Played Nadal and came in with a huge amount of confidence.  
It's similar this year. I played well. But maybe less dominating as I did last year. But still I'm feeling good. I've put myself in the opportunity to win this tournament again. **  
  
 **Q. How would you best describe why you're so successful versus everybody, including Nadal, on grass, and he is so successful against everybody, including you, on clay?**  
**

ROGER FEDERER: I think we're very consistent in the first place. We're physically and mentally tough. On top of that, we have a very solid game. We don't allow too many hiccups when we have matches. Over five sets, that is anyway a bigger advantage for us against the lower-ranked players, I would think, whereas the best-of-three matches are lost quite quickly. I think that's why we play so consistent at the slams lately.

**Q. Nadal said there were lots of players who were more complete than him, better than him, and at the end didn't give you trouble. What does he have? Is it the mental, physical, the way he runs for every ball?**

ROGER FEDERER: Like every good player, he has a good serve, good forehand, good backhand. Nothing to do with physical, mental, whatever at this stage.  
People forget it's not enough just to be able to run and be focused. You've got to be able to hit a tennis ball, and he does that pretty good.

**Q. There's been a lot of talk about you being the favorite, reaching the final, winning for the fifth time. What is the feeling like to be in the final again?**

ROGER FEDERER: Well, it went kind of fast, to be honest. All of a sudden back in the final. Just played my semifinal match. Don't have too much time to look back of what I've achieved so far. Have to start right away focusing on the match tomorrow.I'm very excited. **I think it's an incredible moment for me, especially also playing Nadal in the finals**. **I think it's very fitting.** Now I'm just hoping for one more good match, you know. That was my hope for the beginning of the tournament, to be back in the final. To achieve this goal is already fantastic.

**After the final:**

**Roger:**

**Q. I was struck by your comment after the match on court that you had to win these while you could. Do you really feel like Rafael is breathing down your neck here and all over the circuit?**

ROGER FEDERER: No, I mean, he's playing phenomenal tennis. He's definitely improved yet again I think. He was more -- he had more of a game plan this year than he had last year. I think last year he came out, nothing to lose, kind of hit hard but didn't know why.This year around, he's changed his game a little bit. Plays maybe a bit more aggressive, knows the game of grass much better. That's why I think he's not only just a good clay courter, he's a good all-around player. That's what's going to happen anyway in the future, that everybody will be able to play on all different surfaces because it's slowing down so much. It was almost impossible to get to the net from the baseline because you neutralize the opponent so well. What I meant with it was just because he came so close today that, you know, I think he deserves a title here. You know, he's not getting any worse, I think. It was a tough match and I have the highest respect for him.

**Q. You've played him four of the last six major finals. Pretty clear this is a rivalry. Do you like this, or do you prefer when it was Safin one big match, Roddick the next, Hewitt, where you didn't know where you would play in the final?**

ROGER FEDERER: No, look, I don't mind it. I win my share. He wins his. It's a good rivalry, I think. We've been at the top for over a hundred weeks together. It is like building up to one of maybe the great rivalries, I don't know. But we sometimes haven't lived up to the expectations in the past, in our matches in majors especially. I think maybe that was maybe a bit of a problem. You know, but you can't always play five-set-match thrillers, you know. I'm happy it happened today. I left as the winner. Was perfect.

**Rafa:**

**Q. Federer has won so many Grand Slams now that some people are saying he could become the greatest player of all time. How much would you agree with that?**

RAFAEL NADAL: Well, the best player of the history have 14. He has 11. So he's very close. He's still playing unbelievable.Anyway, if he going to win 14 or 16 or 13, my opinion, the tennis level is the best of the history.

**Random:**

**Roger: (rogers cup)**

**Q. He(novak)'s long stated his ambition to be No. 1, which not a lot of players do. No one has pushed you for that ranking in quite a long time. Do you view him as more of a threat than any other player or in with the crowd?**  
ROGER FEDERER: I see him second after Nadal. That's my opinion.

**Roger: (us open)**

**Q. Who do you think of that group will wind up being the best?**  
ROGER FEDERER: Yeah, I mean, I don't know honestly. I think they got similar chances, to be honest. At the moment you would have to probably say Djokovic and Murray. At the same time I like Gasquet's game better than those. It's my opinion. Berdych's got a huge game. Baghdatis has announced himself already a couple years ago with the finals at the Australian Open. Then there's other guys like maybe Del Potro who is going to come through. I think there's going to be a few very soon, a lot of them in the top 10.  
  
 **Q. You don't mention Nadal?**  
ROGER FEDERER: He's already been up there too long. He's a veteran

**After Rafa lost**

**Q. What are your thoughts on Nadal not being here?**  
ROGER FEDERER: Well, honestly it was sad to see the way he was fighting with his body last night. I mean, I felt for the guy. I never saw him go down like this physically. I mean, he sat down. I don't know what happened. I mean, I played him in Miami in the finals when I beat him 6-1 in the fifth, and he was really struggling there physically. So it was kind of the second time for me to see him really struggling out there. But you've got to give credit to Ferrer. He played unbelievable. I know he can play well. He's the best returner in the game at the moment, together with Nadal I think.I mean, it was still entertaining. I have to give also great credit to Rafa the way he swallowed it all, tried extremely hard. I was very impressed. I really liked to see that.

**Rafa:(us open)**

**Q. If the knee takes you out of the tournament, you're not able to finish, who would you like to see win it?**  
RAFAEL NADAL: Well, favorite for me is Roger.  
  
 **Q. Roger?**  
RAFAEL NADAL: Yes.

**Masters cup:**

**Before semis:**

**Roger:**

**Q. Now you play Nadal. The same semi as last year. Do you think it's better to play him in the semis three sets, five sets? What are your expectations for tomorrow?**

ROGER FEDERER: Yeah, I'm very excited to actually play against him. It's always nice to play against -- you know, the best two playing against each other in the last tournament of the season. It's a nice thing for everybody here: media, fans, players, for the entire tour, you know.  
Of course, there's the final after, so you definitely have me or Rafa in the finals, which I think is good thing, too, I think. It's nice we both made it to the semis.  
To play him over five sets or three sets is dangerous for both of us. We're both match tough and fit for five sets. I think it would have been nice to play over five sets, but the rules are the rules. We can't change them, so...

**Q. Rafa said today that if you play at the top of your game it will be impossible for him to beat you. Do you think he's trying to put all the pressure on you, or the surface here really makes you the favorite for this match, even like he is the clay court specialist?**

ROGER FEDERER: Clay court specialist? I don't know. I think he's a bit more than that. Anyway, he's had most of his results on that surface, you know. He'll probably never become a grass court specialist, even if he wins it five times in a row, because his first success came on clay. That's the way things work out for you.  
No, I think if I'm on top of my game indoors I am the favorite for the match. Like I said before, it matters on the day for him, and Rafa's always had the tendency to put the pressure on the other player. But I don't think he makes it intentionally. I just think he's got a lot of respect, and that's the way, yeah, he comes across.  
I like Rafa a lot, you know. I'm excited about the match tomorrow. It's going to be entertaining, I think

**Rafa:**

**Q. Novak said you guys hang out with each other after he defeated Roger Federer in Montréal. What about now in Shanghai? You are now in the same group. You are now opponents. After the match or before the match, do you have plans to hang out with Novak in Shanghai? _(A little misunderstanding)_**

RAFAEL NADAL: That's not true. That's not true. In Montréal, was a coincidence we were in the same restaurant. I invite him a drink for congratulate him. But that's enough, no? I didn't go out with him, no? Well, I don't have better relation with Novak than with Roger. I can celebrate nothing for the win of Novak. He's another player. He's a nice guy. Well, but, I didn't go out never with him yet. That's the true. I don't know in the future.

* * *

**2008**

**Roger :(AO)**

**Q. Who do you think your main threats are here at the Australian Open?**

ROGER FEDERER: The usual guys, you know: the guys ranked behind me so... What do you want me to tell you?  
  
 **Q. Is there one particular one you're worried about, perhaps?**

ROGER FEDERER: Well, Rafael Nadal, by surprise. Guys, come on.

**Q. When you hear Novak saying, I think I can win the tournament and there's a feeling Roger is beatable, do you get the highlighter out and circle that or say, I just heard it before?**

ROGER FEDERER: Heard it before and don't read it anymore because it's the same thing over and over again. Look, it's the way, I told you the same thing, it's like reliving this whole thing. But this is the way you're supposed to think out there. You are not coming here to lose in the first round. You're coming here to hopefully do well and then win tournament if you're one of the top 10 guys. That's reality. That's nothing new. That's not cocky. That's confidence. That's just a normal tennis player.  
 **With Rafa we have tendency to hear different things. He's not that vocal. He's not that open. He always thinks I'm the greatest. It's just a different type of talk. He has more problems with the English language, as well, so he's never going to be that confident.**But I have absolutely no problems with what Novak has been saying or apparently been saying. I really don't care because he cares about his game, I care about him, and it's good when we play each other

**Rafa: AO**

**Q. Did you see any of Roger last night?**  
RAFAEL NADAL: I saw last four games in the match.  
  
 **Q. Did you get much of an impression on how he looked?**  
RAFAEL NADAL: Well, the result says a lot (laughter.) But, well, I can't say too much, because in the last four games or three games when you are winning 6-0, 6-3, 6-0, it's tough to say anything, no? I saw him with confidence, touching very good the ball, and playing very well, no? Not much different than always (laughter.)  
  


**Roger: IW**

**Q. Rafa has closed the gap on you in the rankings. Can you talk about the race for No. 1? Seems to be more exciting than the last few years, it appears.**  
ROGER FEDERER: Yeah, I mean, there's obviously somebody who's going to have a chance. Obviously my lead is not as big as it used to be like a few years ago when it was, I don't know, four Grand Slams apart.  
So this time around it's closer, you know, but he's got many, many points coming up to defend, so he's definitely got, you know, sort of a tougher schedule ahead of himself, you know; whereas I always think, especially now in these two tournaments, I have a lot to gain. Djokovic is, I think it looks like at the moment, he's going to get his chance at the No. 1 position at one stage if he keeps it up. And then again, he's also got semifinals of Grand Slams coming his way.  
So to become No. 1 in the world you need to win the big ones, and you can't just hope for a guy to win or lose. He's played very consistently well, **and I always said, If one guy deserves it, it's Nadal after me, because he's been so, so consistent at No. 2 for so long.**  
  


 **Q. Do you think his hardcourt game has improved?**  
ROGER FEDERER: Yeah, he's improved it since the last few years. The only problem is he seems to always run into a guy who is on an incredible run. Sometimes it's Youzhny, sometimes it was Berdych, and then it was Tsonga at the Australian Open. Guys can take away time from him. He struggles on hardcourt.  
That's always gonna happen, but these guys need to step up every time as well. It's not going to happen every week, and Rafa is also going to be there to take it if these guys are not there. This is why Rafa is so strong. He beat Roddick last year, Djokovic last year here. He's proved it on grass, how great a player he is on grass courts and hardcourts, quick courts.There's no need for him to improve anymore. He's there already.

**Miami:**

**Rafa:**

**Q. Roger has had a difficult start to the season. Do you feel he's more vulnerable right now, or do you expect him to come back very hard?**

RAFAEL NADAL: Well, you know how difficult it is to play four years losing, three, four, matches, five in a row? Because if you are a player, you know that, no? So he didn't have a bad start of the year. He played semifinals in Australia. He played semifinals in Indian Wells. He played in Dubai -- he has very bad luck because he played against Andy Murray in the first round, one of the top players of the world. So I think any one day you have to lose some matches, no? But in a way it's very difficult to have the title that Roger have. It's not only the titles, it's the way when he win, no? You have to be always very strong mentally, and he do for the last years and he's still doing.  
But the normal thing is lose any match, and maybe here, maybe in Monte-Carlo, maybe in Rome, he's going to win another time. So you can't be every tournament and every moment at 100%.

**Q. I think I read something on your blog that people shouldn't be too hard on Roger. Based on last night's match, don't say that something is wrong with Roger, that he played well. Can you talk a little bit about that?**

RAFAEL NADAL: I think the people are speaking too much about Roger's moment. I think Roger is not in that moment, but, you know, it's very tough be all the time at 100%.  
He has for last four or five years unbelievable records. Right now he's not doing bad. He's doing semifinals in Australia and semifinals Indian Wells. Here, quarterfinals.  
For sure we are not -- for us, not normal watch Roger lose in these tournaments, but he's a human person. Anything can happen, because the levels always are very close. Roger has a special ability and always win the important matches and win in the difficult moments.  
For that reason, I think it's not fair right now we speak bad about Roger.

**After Winning Queen's**

**Rafa:**

****Q. Do you think somebody in Halle might have noticed your result today?** **

RAFAEL NADAL: Well, for sure, no? We have very good relationship. For sure I think he's happy for me, and I am happy for him.

**Wimbledon 2008:**

**Roger:**

****Q. You were expecting for Rafael to win at Queen's honestly?**   
**

ROGER FEDERER: Excuse me?  
  
 ** **Q. You were expecting that Rafa winning at Queen's?**  
**

ROGER FEDERER: Well, yeah. I mean, why not? He's been on an unbelievable roll on clay. He's proven himself on grass the last few years. I didn't think he was that far off the last couple of years at Queen's, you know. I think one time he gave up maybe. One time he lost against a good player. I'm not sure again.  
I mean, I played Rafa now a couple times on grass and I know how strong he is. In the end, I'm not that surprised, no.

**Rafa:**

**Q. Do you think Roger is more vulnerable on grass this year than previous years?**

RAFAEL NADAL: Yes, a lot. He didn't lose a set on Halle. 59 matches without lose. C'mon.

**Q. When you think back to your matches over the years with Roger Federer, you think about your differences in styles, how different is it, and what is so different between the two of you? You and Roger Federer, what are the biggest differences between the two of you?**

RAFAEL NADAL: Well, I think he's more elegant player. I think he has more options to do on court. He can do everything: serve and volley; he can serve better than me; the forehand he can play, well, more aggressive than me. Probably the defensive shot I have little bit better than him.  
But I think in the global, I think he's more complete than me in all aspects, no?  
  
 **Q. And what's similar, the same, or close to the same?**

RAFAEL NADAL: I think we are very focused all the time, no? Because, well, he's doing better results than me in the last years. But both, we are doing very good results, no, winning or being in the final rounds in a lot of tournaments during the season, so that's very difficult. And both, I think we have a good mentality, no?  
  


**Before the final:**

**Roger:**

****Q. Does your tough loss in Paris, presuming Rafa gets into the final, put a little different complexion on the next match?**   
**

ROGER FEDERER: Well, I mean, it's gonna be more talk about it, I guess, than normally, you know. But I think Rafa deserves, you know, the respect he has from you guys and from us, the players. I mean, he's definitely had the best start to the season ever. He's been playing well, consistently well. Was a little rocky start maybe in the beginning losing quite comfortably against Youzhny and Tsonga in, you know, where was it, Chennai and Australia.Then I think he really sort of caught himself and played really well. Had one more tough loss against Djokovic at Indian Wells. But from then on, he was playing I think really well, you know.Clay court season was phenomenal again, you know. For me it's just a matter of sort of -- I mean, for me, anyway, that final is out of the picture. I hardly remember anything of it. It went so quickly.  
Yeah, for me it's not really that big of a problem, maybe like you guys look at it.

**Q. The women's finalists are obviously playing doubles together. Have you had any interaction with Rafa these last two weeks, or do you stay out of each other's way?**

ROGER FEDERER: No, no, we talk. We see each other all the time in the locker room. So we were talking a lot on the rain delay, you know, when was it, when I was playing. Who was I playing last match?  
  
 **Q. Ancic.**

ROGER FEDERER: Ancic, yeah. We spoke a lot, for instance. So we always see each other all the time at the practice courts. We just get in and out. But, you know, during match days we sort of talk a lot, yeah.

**Q. Have you ever thought to play doubles one day with Rafael Nadal just for fun?**

ROGER FEDERER: Well, he asked me a couple years ago in I think Madrid or whatever it was. Well, it's obviously intriguing, the same as I would love to play maybe with Roddick. Because I've played with Hewitt in the past; I've played with Safin in the past. I never played with those two guys.  
It would be something I would consider doing, you know. But playing so little doubles these days, when I play, I want to play with my friend, Yves or Stan or something like that. That's why it's sort of hard. Maybe it will happen. _**(Thank god it did happen)**_

**Rafa:**

****Q. Federer says, I know how to play Rafa. I know what I have to do. Do you know what you have to do to beat Roger Federer on grass?**   
**

RAFAEL NADAL: No, no. I only gonna try my best, no? Go on court, try to play my best tennis, try to put my rhythm, my intensity. Later, if he play better than me, he beat me, just congratulate him like every year. **  
** ****

**Q. Do you think Roger is the greatest ever grass court player? When you look at his record of five in a row, do you think that's an achievement that never will be broken?**

RAFAEL NADAL: I think for me he's the best of the history. I don't know if he's the best on grass because Sampras has seven, no? He has five - hopefully not six this year.  
So he has to win two more times for be at the same level as Sampras here on this surface. But in general I think he is the best.

**On court interview:**

**SUE BARKER: Roger, I know this must be so difficult for you, but you must know how popular and what a great champion you are to the people here. They'd like to hear your thoughts on the match, because you played such a part in such a wonderful final.  
** ROGER FEDERER: Yeah, tried everything (smiling). Got a little late and everything.  
But, look, Rafa's a deserving champion. He just played fantastically. **  
  
SUE BARKER: And I guess it was just the emotion of it all and all the drama, all the rain delays. You had so much to put up with today.  
** ROGER FEDERER: Yeah, didn't make it easier, but you got to expect the worst. And it's the worst opponent on the best court.  
No, but it's been a joy again to play here. A pity couldn't win it under the circumstances, but I'll be back next year.  
  
 **SUE BARKER: That's all we wanted to hear. That's fantastic. I know it's difficult.  
** ROGER FEDERER: Thank you. **  
  
SUE BARKER: Rafa, can you describe what you felt when you just fell to the floor, when you knew you were the Wimbledon champion?  
** RAFAEL NADAL: Well, is impossible to explain what I felt in that moment, no? So just very, very happy for win this title, my favorite tournament for me. It's a dream play in this court.  
But win, I never imagine something like this. So very happy. Thank you very much, everybody. **  
  
SUE BARKER: But you really won it the hard way, didn't you? I mean, how did you get yourself back having lost the championship points to keep yourself so mentally strong?  
** RAFAEL NADAL: Well, disappointing for me I am in the same time like the best player of the history, Roger Federer. So is very tough always play against him, especially here. I have lots of chances for win before the match.  
But just congratulate Roger, because he always fight unbelievable. His attitude is always excellent when he win, when he lose. So just thank you very much Roger. His attitude is very good for the tennis.  
 **  
SUE BARKER: And the fact that you beat Roger here on Centre Court in arguably one of the greatest finals we've ever seen. Does that make this even more special?  
** RAFAEL NADAL: Well, for sure, you know, win Roger here after five years, I lost the last two finals, close finals. But he's still the No. 1. He's still the best. He's still five-time champion here. Right now I have one, so for me it's very, very important day.  
  
 **SUE BARKER: I know the first thing you wanted to do was to run up to see your father and your uncle that's been your coach and such a support to you. What did they say to you up there?  
** RAFAEL NADAL: Just thank you very much for his support, for their support all the time, coming with me, my uncle, my family. The rest of the family are there. So everybody, thank you very.  
 **  
SUE BARKER: Big celebration planned?  
** RAFAEL NADAL: No big celebration. I forgot one thing. Just thank you very much the Prince and Princess for coming watch my final today **.**

**After the final:**

**Roger:**

**Q. How would you describe what Nadal did today?**

ROGER FEDERER: Uhm, I think he played well. You know, I mean, I think he was rock solid the way we know him. He's definitely, you know, improved his game, you know.  
But I think since the beginning of the year he's been playing well. He's been playing very consistent. He's playing better on the quicker courts. I don't think he really needed a match like this today to really prove himself. But for some only trophies count. I sort of agree to some stages. But, no, I mean, he's a great competitor, you know, a great player to play against, and I think he did very well today.

**Q. You have such a deep love of the game and respect for it. The match today had so many elements, such a high level. Leading commentators are already talking about it being the best match in the history of this game. Could you reflect on that. Can you sense people would put it in that strong context already?**

ROGER FEDERER: Yeah, I mean, look, it's not up to us to judge if it was the best ever. I think it's up to fans and the media to debate.  
I'm happy we put in a great effort, Rafa and myself. You know, it was a fair battle, which was tough with the rain delays. You know, some great points. Really I just think we both played tough till the very end, you know.  
In tennis, unfortunately sometimes there has to be winners and losers. You know, there's no draws. But I really had to push hard to come back. And I wasn't able to break him, I guess, in the last three sets, but still I pushed him right to the edge, you know.  
I guess, you know, with the fading light even the victory became even more special, similar to, you know, when Pete won his, what was it, 14 again Rafter, you know, also in the fading light. That looked incredible. I wish obviously it was me with the trophy, but that's the way it is now.  
  
 **Q. Was this the toughest match of your career?**

ROGER FEDERER: Probably my hardest loss, by far. I mean, it's not much harder than this right now, so... _ **(This might have changed now)**_

**Rafa:**

**Q. What did you say to each other at the end? Could you share with us?**

RAFAEL NADAL: I just say, Good tournament. Sorry. Because I know how tough is lose a final like this. This is tougher than last year, and last year I was very disappointing in the end. So he is a great champion, no? His attitude always is positive when he lose, when he win. Always accept the victories and the losses with the same humble for him.  
Well, he's not a close friend of me because we are from different countries, and the English. But I always have a lot of respect for him. I admire him a lot. And we have a very good relationship, no? At the same time I am very happy for me, but sorry for him, no, because he deserve his title, too, no?

**Rogers cup:**

**Roger:**

**Q. Roger, congratulations on that Wimbledon final. Certainly was epic for all of us to watch, and the media and fans alike have enjoyed it so much and it has done so much to raise tennis' popularity. Do you take an extra bit of incentive or an extra bit of joy in playing Nadal? It seems like you bring out the best in each other.**

ROGER FEDERER: Yeah, I mean, of course, I enjoy playing against him to some degree. You know, I mean, it is always good to have a rival. I don't like when matches turn out like they do at the French Open when you have high hopes and after a few games, you realize it is probably not going to happen for you.  
But playing him in a fair-play match, in surroundings that are unbelievable like at Wimbledon or other tournaments, it is definitely a thrill for me.  
Now, after maybe missing that a little bit at times because Agassi left the game, Sampras left the game and for me playing against them was always the sort of biggest moment in my career. And now, I think, Rafael has proven himself as a great guy and a great champion as well.  
So when I play against him, it is not like I was playing Agassi, Sampras but it definitely becomes more and more special the more times we play against each other.

**Q. A few questions in one. I think you take some vacation after Wimbledon. And if, yes, when did you come back on the court for training? And, second, last year you take vacation after Wimbledon and you come back at Rogers Cup. But this year the Rogers Cup is earlier than usual. So is this something that bothers you?**

ROGER FEDERER: Bothers me that it is earlier?  
  
 **Q. Yes.**

ROGER FEDERER: I wish we had two months in between, you know, but what to do? It is just life on the tennis tour. It starts in January until November. So we have no choice. But I mean, it is true.  
It is a rough time for us. You know, we have to -- especially if you make the finals of the Slams, you know, that eats up even more of your time. So for me and Rafael, I think it has been particularly hard. Novak has had time off while we were playing at Wimbledon, for instance.  
But I think for Raf and myself, it has been solid the last couple weeks. It makes it even more hard. And it was a big trip also to China and back. It is going to be quite hard.  
But I think mentally we're all ready for it. Important most to get away. I took one-week vacation and started practicing again Sunday/Monday and arrived here yesterday morning. So I have been practicing for the last -- what is it -- four, five days now.  
So don't ask a whole lot of information how my game is at the moment. It is definitely to play on hardcourt than on clay or grass. We don't have the bad bounce. We have the normal bounce again, and that's good to see. I am very excited to be playing on hardcourts again.  
  
 **Q. With the emergence of Rafael on grass the last couple of years, do you feel that men's tennis finally has a rivalry that can compare to Agassis, Samprases, the Borgs, Conners and McEnroes?**

ROGER FEDERER: I guess, matches like we had with Wimbledon will only enhance that, even though we've had some great finals in the past but sometimes didn't get the recognition like the wrong final or the finals in Miami when we also had a five-setter and then we played each already four times in Grand Slams before this, at the Wimbledon Finals. We've played many, many times on big occasions and twice in the Shanghai Masters and the semis.Yes, some of it takes a big match like this to really break through for both of us, unfortunately. But I think we did that, and I think it should be -- every match we play on from now on will be very interesting between us.

**Rafa:**

**Q. I know we're asking a lot about the Federer match, but the result had a big impact. Do you see it as significant that he lost so early, or do you think it's something that shouldn't be paid that much attention to?**

RAFAEL NADAL: You guys, I think you really don't know how tough is play Miami, Davis Cup, Monte-Carlo, Rome, Barcelona, Hamburg, Roland Garros, Halle or Queen's next week after Wimbledon. So a lot of the matches and a lot of tournaments, well, without a stop. So after Wimbledon, tough match in the final, the body, after one match like this, after one tournament like this, is going a little bit down. For me, too. I won and I feel that -- I feel that, no? Well, he lost important match I think for him, and maybe he has to be a little bit worse than me. So you don't know how tough is be another time 100% in one week, one week and a half.  
Because you have to be here, and Federer yesterday plays against Simon. Simon came here winning the last tournament the week before. It's a very tough match for be the first match after being long time without playing on hard and with only some days of practice, no?  
  
 **Q. That's why we're asking you, because you know how tough it is.**

RAFAEL NADAL: For that reason I answer you. (Laughter).

**Q. You talk about wanting to be No. 1, every player wants that. But being No. 2 to Roger for three years and now being so close. If you win in Cincinnati you can be No. 1. How satisfying would it be to get there after putting in so much effort over the past few years?**

RAFAEL NADAL: I repeat, no? For me No. 2 was very important, and I was very happy be the No. 2. Because with my titles, with my points, in a normal situation I, well, would have been No. 1 before.So I think I have to be happy, very happy anyway if I am No. 1 or No. 2. Because if I am No. 2 it's because in front of me there is amazing player like Roger, no?

**W & S:**

**Roger:**

**Q. You mentioned rivalry is good for the game and the sport. Can you put the rivalry with Nadal in more of personal context, how you view it when you he's a potential on the other side of the net?**

ROGER FEDERER: Well, I think ours is particularly intriguing because we have such different characters and different styles, you know, like what maybe Borg and McEnroe had in a way. But then they only played a handful of times almost and we played twenty times, you know. It's not like it's not going to happen anymore. We have the feeling it's going to happen for another twenty times. That's why I think we're right in the prime of this rivalry. On top of that, he was able to beat me more often that I've beaten him even though I'm No. 1 for so long.I think all these things make it that much more intriguing. Of course we're not American or German or whatever in a big market. Of course Rafa from Spain is big, you know, but I've gone beyond just being a Swiss. I think now also with me winning the US Open so many times and being so successful in the States, I think it's just posed to be one of the great rivalries.

**Olympics:**

**Roger:**

**Q. After more than four years you on Monday won't be No. 1. What is your feeling about this?**

ROGER FEDERER: This feels good (holding up the gold medal). That's my feeling right now (smiling).  
I have known that for over a week now, you know, about No. 1 rankings. But it's fine. You know, Rafa played great to get it. That's what I expected and hoped for, you know, many years ago when I got to No. 1, that if ever somebody were to take it away for me, he would have to play an incredible tennis schedule, you know, win the biggest tournaments, dominate the game basically, and then like this he can take No. 1. I didn't want it to happen that I would play completely bad and somebody would pick up No. 1 in the world. So I think Rafa totally deserves it.

**US Open:**

**Rafa:**

**Q. Do you consider Roger a friend?**

RAFAEL NADAL: Well, my friends is -- my friends are in Mallorca, so my friends -- I know my friends since I was five years old when I went to school.  
Roger is I think -- I don't know exactly how to explain in English. (Speaking Spanish.)  
BENITO PEREZ: He's a great partner, he's a great buddy of his. But the language also creates a little bit of a barrier for him.  
RAFAEL NADAL: For me.  
BENITO PEREZ: More than a bit. Yeah, goes out to dinner with Roger he does it with more than pleasure. But to be friends, the real friend are the ones that are in Mallorca since school.  
  
 **Q. But they have gone out to dinner together?**  
BENITO PEREZ: Yeah.

_**(Was asked again after 2 rounds)** _

**Q. What type of relationship, if any, do you have with Roger Federer?**

RAFAEL NADAL: What type of relationship?  
  
 **Q. Yes. Are you friends, cordial?**

RAFAEL NADAL: I don't know. We had -- we have very good relationship. My friends are in Mallorca. I say already. My friends are from the school from five years old.  
My English is still -- well, is almost perfect, but can improve. (Laughter) So, you know, always is very tough have very close friend with my English.  
But for sure we have a good relationship, no? We talk always a lot.

**Roger:**

**Q. Out on court, you mentioned that it would be nice if you played Rafa again. He's in big trouble now. Is your thinking on that just it's a great rivalry, it's good for tennis?**  
ROGER FEDERER: Look, what we went through at Wimbledon and, you know, in the past, in Paris and all the tough matches we've had over the years, it's just always nice to play against him, even though I have a losing record against him. I mean, I'd like to play Andy, as well, but obviously he hasn't been as good as Rafa for the past years, you know. But I'm sure he will be, you know, at the top of the game for a very long time, because I always thought Andy has incredible talent. He's a great player.  
I won't be surprised if Andy would beat Rafa **, but just I think the meaning would be more to play against Rafa here at the Open, you know.** But we'll see what happens. Still, it's not over.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> All credits to:
> 
> ASAP TRANSCRIPTS:  
> http://www.asapsports.com/show_player.php?id=10440  
> http://www.asapsports.com/show_player.php?id=12336
> 
> Internet archive for Roland Garros:  
> https://web.archive.org/www.rolandgarros.com


End file.
